Love at First Sight
by MinnieMel
Summary: John Cena has a son Alex. Randy Orton has a daughter Alanna. Their kids are both 18 and fall in love with each other at first sight. Both Alex and Alanna are WWE Superstars following in their parents footsteps. How will their romance survive :P
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sight**

Chapter 1:

"Now I want you to be safe out there kiddo" said Randy to his 18 year old daughter.

"I will Daddy" Smiled Alanna. She knew her Dad was worried about becoming a wrestler.

"Just make sure you take care of yourself"

"Dad, I will be with you every day for at least the next few months. I think I will be alright"

"I know but you are still moving away from home technically"

"You are a wise man" They both laughed as they entered the arena.

"I am going to find John to discuss tonight. What are you going to do?" asked Randy.

"I think I am just going to look around the arena. I'll check with you later"

"OK then"

Randy walked off to find John while Alanna just walked over to the cafeteria.

.

.

.

Alanna could feel a set of eyes looking at her. She turned around to find a young boy, maybe 18 staring at her. Once she looked into his eyes it felt like they were the only two people in the room, even though there was maybe 20 other people there. Alanna knew it was love at first sight. When Alanna saw him standing across the room she knew that he was the one. The problem was that Randy forbids Alanna from dating any wrestlers. Alanna thought he was a wrestler. The only way to find out was by going up to him and asking. The same thoughts were going through the head of the boy on the other side of the room. His name was Alex and he was indeed a wrestler. In fact he was John Cena's son. Alanna walked up to the mysterious boy.

"Hi. I'm Alanna. Are you a new wrestler?" asked Alanna.

"Yeah, I am. How did you know?" replied the young boy.

"I have been watching wrestling ever since I was born. My dad is wrestler"

"So is mine. By the way I am Alex Cena"

"I'm Alanna Orton"

"Orton's daughter" said Alex with an intriguing tone.

"Cena's son"

"Yeah, well it is nice to meet you" said Alex as he was extending his hand forward to Alanna.

"Same to you" said Alanna shaking his hand.

"Do you want to go and grab a bite to eat now before the show" asked Alex.

"That would be great" said Alanna trying to hide the smile on her face.

"I just have to tell my Dad that I am leaving"

"Same. I'll meet you back here in 5 minutes"

They parted ways and went to tell their respective Dad's that they were going out.

"Hey Dad" said Alanna as she walked into his locker room. "I am going out to grab a bite to eat"

"That's fine. Make sure you are back in time for the show" replied Orton. Alanna grabbed her bag and left the locker room and walked back to the cafeteria. At the same time Alex went to go and see his Dad.

"Hey Dad" said Alex as he walked into Cena's locker room. "I am going off to this restaurant down the road"

"Are you going out with some Diva" asked John making fun of his son.

"No" snapped Alex. "I am just hungry and wanted to get some real food"

"Fine then. See you later Bud"

Alex and Alanna both made their way back to the cafeteria where they were going to meet up.

"Hey Alex" called Alanna.

"Hey, let's go. My car is in the car park"

"Sure"

They both were uncontrollably smiling. They made their way into the restaurant and sat down to order food making small talk while waiting.

"How long have you been training to become a wrestler" asked Alanna.

"When I was 12 my Dad let me begin training"

"Same with me"

"Do you have any upcoming storylines?"

"Not that I know of. They only hired me last week so I have just been backstage getting a feel for the environment"

"Same with me. I was hired about 2 weeks ago and I am still backstage. Maybe we will get to work together in the near future" said Alex with a sparkle in his eye.

"Hopefully we do" replied Alanna. They continued to make small talk for the next couple of hours before they realised that they had to be at the arena hours ago. They quickly rushed back the arena.

"That was a fun outing" said Alex.

"It was we should do it again sometime" said Alanna.

"Here's my number" said Alex handing Alanna a small piece of paper with his number on it.

"I'll text you mine in a moment"

"See you later" said Alex as he smiled and waved at Alanna.

**A/N: Love it or Hate it? Let me know. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading :P  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You cost me the WWE Championship Cena!" exclaimed Randy.

"You did it to yourself. You were the one who made me loss it in the first place" argued John.

Randy Orton and John Cena were in the middle of yet another heated argument in the middle of the ring during Raw. The feud started a couple of months ago and it just kept getting better and better. Randy and John loved working with each other which is why this storyline still hadn't come to an end.

"You want to fight then. Then how about we have an I quit match in two weeks as Wrestlemania"

"You're on" said Orton as he threw a punch in Cena's face. Cena retaliated and threw several punches into his friends face until Orton fell to the ground. Cena was preying on Orton as he slowly rose form the ground. Cena grabbed him and gave him the Attitude Adjustment. Cena walked away from the ring with a smug smile on his face.

Cena walked backstage to a standing ovation as everyone applauding. Not only was John and Randy enjoying this storyline the other employees also loved how professional John and Randy were. Cena was polite and said thanks as he walked into own locker room. We walked in to find his son, Alex sitting their texting on his cell phone.

"Hey Alex. What are you doing? Did you watch the segment?" asked Cena.

"Has it already finished? Sorry I was preoccupied"

"You sure do spend a lot of time on that phone of yours" questioned Cena.

"I am just playing games on it"

"Uh-ha"

"Anyway, Dad. I am going to find Matthew to run over our match for tomorrow night" Alex carefully lied. He actually was going to find Alanna.

"OK then. Be back here in an hour so we can go back to the hotel"

"Sure thing"

Randy was just making his way back to his locker room as welll. He walking into the room to find his daughter lying on the couch texting on her phone.

"You know I didn't give you that phone so you could text the people that are right outside that door"

"What!" exclaimed Alanna. Had her Dad found out about her and Alex.

"Why so jumpy?" asked Orton.

"No reason. Ummmmmm. I am going to get a bottle of water. Do you want one?"

"I'm fine. Be back here soon so we can go back to the hotel."

Alanna walked from her Dad's locker room to the communal cafeteria. She was planning to meet Alex there. If they met in a communal place it looks like they just bumped into. Alex and Alanna agreed to keep their meetings a secret. They both knew how protective their Dads were about them dating other wrestlers.

"Hey Alanna" said Alex with a massive grin in his face.

"Hey Alex, Nice to see you too" replied Alanna also matching his smile.

"My Dad was just so mad at me because I didn't watch his segment"

"So was mine, Do you reckon they will catch onto what we are doing eventually?"

"Possibly"

"Hey, I have the day off tomorrow do you want to go and see a movie?" asked Alanna with a little smile on her face and a gleam in her eye.

"That would be great. I'll pick you up around 10"

"Sure. I have to go now. My Dad wants to go back to the hotel"

"I'll continue texting you all night long" said Alex with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You betta" replied Alanna as she started to walk away from where Alex was standing.

.

.

.

Alex and Alanna went to see a movie. They each lied to their parents as said they were just going out to see the town. They went to watch a Romantic-Comedy movie. They sat there the entire time with Alex's arm around Alanna's shoulder. They had to sit at the back of the theatre as there was the risk of people recognising who they were.

"That movie was great" said Alanna as they gathered their things up and started to the leave the theatre.

"Are you serious? That movie was excellent" replied Alex. Alanna and Alex, even though they were nowhere near their parents, still had to look like they weren't together. Having a public life and a private life is hard to hide when people could realise what they are doing.

"So do you want to go and get a bite to eat or something"

"Yeah, but can we go back to your hotel room for it. I really don't want my Dad to see me or be told second-hand that we are together"

"That's fine. Let's take a cab back to the hotel"

For the next week Alex and Alanna spent every spare moment of their days either with each other or text each other. They were starting to fall harder in love with each other each day.

**A/N: Love it or Hate it? Let me know. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be posted tomorrow :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I will try and update every day :P**

"Alanna have you met Alex yet and Alex have you met Alanna yet" said Vince McMahon to the two brand new employees standing in his office.

"No I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet" said Alex as he stepped forward to shake Alanna's hand. Alex and Alanna agreed that they would act like total strangers if anyone asked if they knew each other.

"The pleasure is all mine" replied Alanna with a smile on her face.

"Well you too need to be quite acquainted as you too are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend for our next storyline" said Vince proudly at his new brilliant idea. Alex and Alanna exchanged a quick glance.

"What's the storyline?" asked Alanna quickly wondering why they would pair the two of them together.

"Well as you both know, John and Randy are involved in a heated storyline at the moment and we are going to mix it up by revealing that their kids are dating making them want to hate each other even more" marvelled Vince at yet another one of his money maker storyline.

"That sounds fun for my first storyline. I get to work alongside my Dad" said Alanna cheerfully.

"This is why I came up with this idea. Both of you being new to WWE and not having anything lined up I thought it was a good idea to give you some on air time as well as helping further your parents storyline"

"Sound great Vince" said Alex as he once again glanced over at Alanna.

"Here are your scripts for tonight's show" said Vince handing each budding star a pile of papers. Alanna and Alex each shook Vince's hand as they walked out of the office.

"Do you want to go and run lines" asked Alex with a smile on his face.

"Sure. Let's go to your locker room"

They walked side-by-side as the way to the locker room. Once they got there nobody else was in the room so they took the opportunity to spend some time with each other. They had been texting all night long but nothing compared to them being in each other's company.

"I miss you" said Alex.

"I miss you too" said Alanna as she pulled Alex in for a hug. They stood there in each other's arms for a few moments before they pulled apart.

"The best part about this storyline as we don't have to lie to our Dad's that we are spending time with each other"

"I know." Alex slowly moved forward to Alanna and kissed her slowly until it was broken by a knock at the door. They quickly pulled apart and picked up their scrips on the couch before answering to the person at the door to come in.

"Hey Alex, Hey Alanna" said John Cena as he walked into the room surprising Alex and Alanna.

"Hey Dad. Did you hear about the new idea for your storyline? Me and Alanna are going to be a couple to give you and Randy an even more reason to fight"

"That sounds great. That means I get to work with you Bud" said John while lightly punching his arm.

"I know it sounds like a lot of fun. Well I take it you guys are just running scripts for tonight's show"

"Yeah, we are going to come down to the ring during your promo with Randy and then you two are going to flip out"

"Sounds exciting" replied John. "Anyway you two better get back to practising the scripts. I'll talk to you later Alex"

"See you later Dad" said Alex as John Cena walked out of the locker room.

"Wow that was close" said Alanna.

"I know. We better practise out scrip the show starts in 3 hours"

"It says that we have to be hand in hand when we walk into the arena and be in each other's arm the entire time. That sounds easy enough"

"It does and it barley require any acting" Alex had a massive grin on his face and Alanna matched that same smile.

"Basically the reason why I am with you is that I am tired of being a little princess so I find my father's worst enemies son and make out with him"

"We start better get ready for the show. I'll find you later and finalise what we are going to do tonight"

"OK then" said Alanna as she kissed Alex's cheek and walked out of the locker room.

.

.

.

"Hey Dad" said Alanna as she walked into his locker room where he was getting ready.

"Hey Sweetie, You ready for your big debut tonight"

"Yeah it should be fun"

"Have you meet Alex yet"

"Yeah I was with him a few minutes ago talking about what we are going to do tonight"

"He is a nice kid isn't he" responded Orton.

"Dad, I have only spoken to him once or twice"

"Cena has been telling me that he has mad acting skills and can throw quite a good punch"

"Well that's good; it could help tonight with our segment"

"I need to go and find Cena, will you be alright until then"

"I'll be fine Daddy" said Alanna with a massive smile on her face that made her Dad wrapped around her little finger.

"See you later"

**A/N: Love it or Hate it? Let me know. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be posted tomorrow :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"You started everything Cena! You have unleashed the viper, and there is no going back" said Orton as he and Cena were arguing during Raw.

"You might say that now but I am standing here in the middle of the ring with you and you haven't thrown a single punch"

"If I start now I won't stop. If I wait until Sunday the full force of the viper will be unleased"

"You are a coward Orton! You will say I QUIT!" said John Cena.

"The only person saying it will be you" replied Orton. On cue the music hit for Alex and Alanna to come to the ring. All the people in the arena were confused by the strange music playing. Alex and Alanna walked down the ramp with Alex's hand around Alanna's shoulder. John and Randy were staring at each other in the middle of the ring, confused.

"Alanna!" screamed Randy. "What are you doing?"

"Daddy. I am tired of bring your pretty little princess. I am tired of following your rules so I decided to break them. And who better to break them with your worst enemies son" said Alanna pointed to Alex wrapping her arms around his chest pulling him in for a hug.

"They say only love does sprung from only hate" said Alex smiling pulling Alanna closer.

"Cena! How could you let your son anywhere near my daughter?" screamed Orton.

"How could you let your irresponsible little brat of a daughter near my son!" Orton retaliated and threw and punch into Cena's face. They exchanged multiple blows in the middle of the ring until Orton was caught off guard when he turned to the ramp and saw Alex and Alanna kissing in the middle of the ramp. Cena threw more punches into Orton's face until he was unbalanced. Cena grabbed Orton and gave him the attitude adjustment. The fans were going crazy at this. Family betrayal is always a money maker. Cena left the ring with yet another smile on his face. He walked straight up to his son as yelled at his to leave now. Alex said no so Cena grabbed him and dragged him backstage. Alanna stood alone on the ramp smiled and left her father to slowly get up in the ring, confused.

**A/N: Love it or Hate it? Let me know. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be posted tomorrow :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Nice acting you too" said Paul (Triple H) as Alex and Alanna made their way through the curtain. Most of the superstars that were watching in the back stood up as they made their way through.

"The fans went nuts over that" stated Mike as he gave Alex a pat on the back.

"Well done Alex and Alanna" said Vince McMahon. "I am glad we created this storyline for you too"

"Thank you" said Alex smiling at Alanna.

"Before I forget can you too meet me in my office after your next segment?"

"Sure" replied Alanna as Alex nodded. They both had to make their way the locker room that they would be using for their segment.

.

.

.

Alex was sitting on the couch with Alanna right next to him with her head placed on his chest. Alex and Alanna were whispering in each other's ears. Randy comes storming in yelling and screaming.

"ALANNA! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm 18 now you can't control me" said Alanna with attitude standing up to her father.

"Yes, but I am still your father and you still have to listen to me"

"Leave her alone, Orton. You have no right the talk to her that way" said Alex as he stood up standing Orton in the face.

"Stay out of this Alex! You have no right to be with my daughter"

"She is at a legal age to make her own decisions" said Alex as he stood face to face with Orton. Fed up and full of anger Orton threw a punch into Alex's face. Alex retaliated some more making Orton fall to the ground. Alex grabbed Alanna's hand and they walked out of the room.

"Were done here" said the Camera Crew as they picked up their equipment and left the room.

"Hey Dad, You aright there?" asked Alanna as she walked over to her father still lying on the floor.

"Nothing that a bag of frozen peas can't fix" joked Orton as he started to make his way to his feet.

"Well that's good then. Sorry about the punches" apologized Alex.

"That's alright. Cena warned me about them before"

"Alex. We need to go and see Vince" said Alanna quite cheerfully.

"Yeah let's go"

.

.

.

"I just wanted to commend you too on how good your first appearance was. For many superstars it takes a lot more than a few hours to create characters and stay in it for a long time" said Vince as Alex and Alanna sat in the chairs in Vince's make shift office.

"Thanks" replied both of them in unison

"I was thinking about modifying the storyline a bit"

"How?" asked Alanna

"Well, I liked the way the two of you looked so you are going to continue to be a couple."

"For how long?" asked Alex.

"Maybe a couple of month's maybe a couple of years. Until the fans are tired of it" stated Vince.

"Alex, I was wondering if you would be interested in wrestling Orton for Alanna's heart perhaps" asked Vince.

"That would actually be pretty cool. Orton is now considered a Legend" said Alex sounding like a fan.

"I thought that considering your father has wanted a short break I would continue the current storyline but use you. How does that sound?"

"Sound great"

"And Alanna. Do you reckon you are able to take bumps well yet from someone who is maybe 3 times your size" asked Vince.

"Yeah, Why?" questioned Alanna.

"Well on Sunday at Wrestlemania I was wondering if John Cena could beat you a bit to get Randy really angry, but then next week you will betray him even more and he will just get more and more angrier. Does that sound alright to you?"

"That sounds fine by me. I'll speak to John during the week and find out exactly what he will do"

"OK, you two can leave now. Keep up the good work" Alanna and Alex both left the office and made their way to go and get their bags.

"Goodnight Alanna" said Alex as he looked around to see if anyone was watching. He quickly kissed Alanna goodnight and then pulled her in for a hug.

"See you on Thursday" said Alanna as she threw her bag over her shoulder and started to search for her Dad.

.

.

.

"Hey Dad" said Alanna as she walked into his locker room to find him packing his things into his bag.

"What did Vince want to talk to you about?" asked Orton.

"He wanted to extend me and Alex's storyline. As Cena wants some time off, he is going to arrange that you and Alex right for my heart" said Alanna placing her hands on her chest where her heart is.

"What heart?" snickered Orton with a smile on his face.

"Nice one" said Alanna as she playfully punched his arm.

"We better leave soon" said Orton taking his and Alanna's bags in his hand and placing them on his shoulder. "If we are going to make it back to St. Louis by tomorrow" said Orton as he and his daughter left the locker room.

.

.

.

Even though Alex and Alanna have barley known each other for two weeks they felt like they have known each other for years, they truly were in love.

**A/N: Love it or Hate it? Let me know. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Randy Orton and Alanna made their way into their house in St. Louis, Missouri. They were only staying their overnight but it is always good to be home. Randy got to see his wife, Samantha, and other two children, Sarah, who is 8, and James, who is 6. Alanna was just grateful to see her mother, her brother and sister she was happy to get away from.

"Mum!" screamed Alanna as she rushed into the door.

"Alanna" said Samantha who gave Alanna a tight hug. "It's so good to see you"

"I missed you Mum"

"Well if you go and put your bag in your room and come back down here I will have an extra special breakfast for you. You must be starving driving all night long"

"Hey! I was the one who was driving all night long" said Randy as he made his way into his home carrying both his and Alanna's bags.

"Well until you are my special little angel then you will get an extra special brekkie" said Samantha with a smile on her face as she walked over to her husband and kissed him.

"I thought I was your special little angel" joked Orton. Samantha just laughed. Sarah and James came running down the stairs to see their father after being away from him for two weeks.

"Hey Sarah, Hey James. What have you been up too?" asked Orton as he walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, I got an award for my art assignment" said Sarah as she showed Randy a bright and colourful painting of a bird that she retrieved from the fridge.

"Well done Sweetie"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" said James jumping up and down trying to get his Dad's attention.

"What is it James"

"My baseball team got into the grand final next Saturday" said James still jumping up and down with excitement.

"That's great Bud, I'll try and make it" said Randy as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Mum, Where's that special brekkie you promised?" said Alanna as she also walked into the kitchen.

"It's on the table. I have to go and take James and Sarah to school. I'll talk to you later" said Samantha as she was fiddling through her bag for her keys.

"Sam, I'll take the kids to school. You stay and talk with Alanna" said Randy as he got up and took the keys from his wife.

"Thanks" said Sam as she kissed Randy.

"Come on James. Sarah. I'm taking you to school"

"OK Daddy" said James as he ran to the front door. Sarah came running down shortly after and all three left the house.

"So Alanna is there a reason why you're so happy at the moment? A boy perhaps" asked Samantha.

"No Mum what gives you that idea" said Alanna quickly trying to hide the smile about to show on her face.

"You just look so happy. I know you too well darling, there is a man in your life and you are going to tell me his name"

"But promise that you won't tell Dad"

"I won't"

"His name is Alex"

"As in Alex Cena?" said Samantha looking at her daughter in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I was watching Raw and saw how close you too were. I am not blind, dear, I know you are not that good of an actor"

"We have been together for two weeks now. Mum, I really, really like him"

"I know sweetie, I can see it in your face"

"If you know, do you think that Dad knows?" asked Alanna.

"I think he is clueless as ever"

"I want to tell him but I know his policy on dating wrestlers and then on the other hand I don't want him to find out second hand"

"Well does John known you are dating Alex?"

"As far as I know John has the same rule for Alex, that he can't date the wrestlers either. We both decided together that we wouldn't tell our parents." Just as Alanna finished her sentence she heard her Dad coming through the door. "Not a word" whispered Alanna as her Dad walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad. I am going to my room to sleep. Can you wake me up for dinner?" said Alanna as she walked over to her Mum first and then her Dad to kiss their cheeks goodnight.

"Sure sweetie. Talk to you later" replied Randy as he took a seat at the table.

"So Sam, what did you and Alanna talk about" asked Randy, intrigued.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering how life on the road was"

"Sure you were" said Randy, not believing what his wife was saying.

"Well if you don't believe me then you don't get an extra special smiley face breakfast" said Samantha turning her back on her husband and walking away from the table.

"I do now let's have some brekkie so I can spend the next two days with my beautiful and loving wife" said Randy trying to suck up to his wife.

.

.

.

While Samantha and Randy were in the kitchen Alanna was in her room texting Alex.

Alanna: What ya doin'

Alex: NM. Just chillin'

Alanna: Me 2. Need 2 Sleep

Alex: Same

Alanna: I miss u

Alex: Not as much as I miss u

Alanna: Looking 4ward to c u in 2 days

Alex: Same can't wait 2 place my arm round you and annoy parents

Alanna: I just wanna be in your company

Alex: G2G Dad calling

Alanna: xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex: 

**A/N: Love it or Hate it? Let me know. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was now Wrestlemania weekend and all superstars were in New York ready for the event. Nearly everyone had to walk around in their gimmicks to promote the event. Therefore, Alex and Alanna got to walk around all weekend long hand-in-hand. If anyone said anything about them they could just say they were trying to make the storyline look real. Alex and Alanna went everywhere all weekend long; to the movies, out to numerous meals, and even took some time out for a little shopping. But as soon as they reached the arena they had to go their separate ways.

.

.

.

It was the afternoon of Wrestlemania and everything was chaotic. People were running around everywhere stressing about lighting, props and music-everything imaginable. Alex and Alanna were talking to Vince about how the match is going to play out tonight. They then had to go and talk to their Dad's about the match also. The day was so hectic. By the time they had finished running around talking to everyone about the event it was time to get dressed and warm up.

.

.

.

"Alanna" asked Alex wearily. "Are you sure that you will be able to handle the bumps from my Dad"

"I spoke to him before. I'll be alright"

"Just make sure to be careful out there"

"I will be" said Alanna with a massive smile on her face. Alex matched that smile.

"I am going to find my Dad and tell him to be careful with you"

"You can't do that, Alex" said Alanna as she reached out to grab his arm.

"Why not?"

"Because he will ask why you are being so protective of me. I think he is smart enough to know that you are only being protective of me because I am your girlfriend"  
>"You do have a point"<p>

"I know I do" said Alanna with a smile of her face that made Alex rethink his plans

"Well I am still going to talk to him about the match"

"Just don't mention that you want him to be careful with me"

"Fine then" said Alex with a smile on his face as he walked out of the door.

.

.

.

Wrestlemania was seconds away from starting. Many of the superstars were either still in their locker rooms getting ready or standing by the monitors watching intently. The Orton-Cena match was the main event and was therefore last of the night. That meant that Alex and Alanna had to sit around all night long wondering if they could do their job the highest standard to WWE.

.

.

.

John Cena's music hit and butterflies started to fill Alanna's stomach. John Cena made his way down to the ring getting a lot of heat from the crowd as well as a lot of boo's. Then Randy Orton's music hit and the crowd went insane, making Alanna even more nervous. Alex was standing next to her and all she wanted was for him to put his arm around her shoulder. He just stood there smiled at her and said that everything would be alright.

.

.

.

The match had started and Orton and Cena locked up in the middle of the ring. Cena started to overpower Orton and backed him into a corner. Cena began to attack Orton throwing multiple punches and kicks into Orton's mid-section. Orton reversed the attack and pushed Cena into the corner and started to attack him. Cena and Orton went back and forth with each other for the next 10 minutes. Randy gave Cena an Irish whip then into a running clothesline. Cena fell to the floor. Randy climbed up to the top rope and did a dive onto the mat and hit Cena. Randy became winded from the move and was lying on the mat with Cena. The referee started counting 10. At the count of 8, Randy managed to his feet. Randy started to stalk Cena, acting like a slithering snake. Cena made his way to his feet, Orton got ready to hit the RKO. Cena reversed the move and picked Orton up to give him the Attitude Adjustment. Cena went outside the ring to get a chair. He grabbed a chair from under the ring and slide back into the ring planning to attack Orton. Cena started to hit Orton in the back, then his head, then his legs-multiple times. Alanna ran into the ring to give Randy the impression that she was going to help him. John Cena thought she was going to interfere in the match, so grabbed her by the hair and spun her around the ring. Alex was still standing backstage at this point. John Cena picked her up by the hair, Alanna wincing in pain. He grabbed her and set her up for the Attitude Adjustment. Alex came running to the ring at this point. He slides into the ring and looks his father directly in the eyes, staring down at him. Alex pulls his fist back getting ready to throw a punch. Alex punches his own father in the face with such force that he falls to the ground. Randy was gaining composure at this stage and noticed that Alanna was lying on the mat, motionless. Randy started to stand on his feet and hurried over to his daughter. Alex saw this and told him to stand back. Randy didn't listen and told Alex to leave his daughter alone. Alex once again threw a punch but into Randy's face. Both Randy and John were lying on the mat. Alex moved over to Alanna and gently slides her out of the ring and carried her away in his arms. The crowd was cheering for them as they made their way backstage. Alex took Alanna straight back to her locker room so she could lie down.

"Alex" asked Alanna as she started to become more aware of where she was.

"Alanna, Are you alright"

"I'm right. Your Dad is really strong" said Alanna as she was holding her head as she started to get up.

Meanwhile back in the ring, Randy was on his feet first and threw multiple punches into John Cena face. John Cena backed into the corner were Randy was relentless with punching and kicking Cena. They continued going back and forth until Randy got Cena a sharpshooter hold. Cena was tapping his hands all over the place. Randy was yelling at him to Quit. Cena finally gave in and said "I Quit." The crowd went nuts; they all stood up giving them a standing ovation. Randy played on the crowd for a bit as John started to get to his feet. John was outside the ring and was heading to get a chair. Randy was oblivious to John and the chair that was now entering the ring. John Cena went to attack Randy in the back with the chair but Orton turned around seconds before the hit. Randy reversed the move and managed to get a hold of the chair and started to attack Cena, much to the crowds delight.

**A/N: Love it or Hate it? Let me know. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading. If you want the story to continue please leave me a review-They give me inspiration :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was the night after Wrestlemania and everyone was still buzzing from the event. Randy Orton won the I Quit match between himself and Cena as Cena requested to have a short break from wrestling he was written off-screen as having an injury. Raw was just about to start and everyone was waiting eagerly backstage.

"Good luck out there Kiddo" said Randy as he walked past Alex standing next to Alanna.

.

.

.

Randy Orton's music hit and he was his way to the ring receiving uproar from the crowd. He stood in the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Well, Well, Well. Cena is gone because I may have injured last night." This caused the crowd to cheer.

"Now I am officially the only Legend left in WWE. I have yet again killed another Legend"

The crowd erupted when they heard the music start to play. It was Alex and he was heading down to the ring with Alanna in his hand.

"Orton. Last night you sat idly by and watched your own daughter be viciously attacked by your opponent"

"I was knocked out and when I gained composure and went over to help her but I was punched into the face" said Randy who was walking around the ring. Footage of Wrestlemania was played in the background. Once the footage stopped Alex held Alanna closely on his chest stroking her hair.

"I will admit that my father had a major role in Alanna getting hurt but you're her father and should protect her"

"I love my daughter and I want to protect my daughter but it is a bit hard when she is getting herself involved in my matches"

"She was doing it to try and stop the feud between our parents so we could be together. We love each other" exclaimed Alex.

"Well I love her too"

"I see we have come to a cross road. We both love Alanna, but none of us want to relinquish her"

"I say we fight it out like men. In the ring in 3 weeks' time at Extreme Rules"

"You're on" said Alex as he got into Orton's face. Alanna started to leave the ring followed by Alex leaving Orton alone in the ring.

**A/N: Love it or Hate it? Let me know. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading :P**


End file.
